


Five times Daniel whispered in Sam’s ear and the one time he wished he hadn't

by Sonicmeriver (Lakela)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Sonicmeriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly AU take on how Sam/Jack came to be, where Pete doesn't exist and Sam/Daniel takes centre stage. Daniel's POV.</p><p>(M just to be safe, but it's probably PG-13.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Daniel whispered in Sam’s ear and the one time he wished he hadn't

6.

He pulled Sam into him and crushed their lips together, both of his hands coming to wrap themselves around her head. She froze in shock but didn’t pull back. Jack looked at them in horror, but he didn’t say anything either.

“Just go along with it,” Daniel whispered into her ear as he left a trail of kisses on her skin. “I’m showing them you’re my wife.”

It didn’t take long for her to relax in his arms and when his lips found hers again, he found them willing. Their mouths never opened enough for their tongues to touch, it wasn’t that sort of kiss, but when he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend it was real.

He pulled away, then, satisfied at the approving faces of the natives around them and he very carefully and very purposefully avoided Jack’s glare. He did risk a glance towards Sam who was in turn avoiding everyone, her own eyes fixed to the ground. As they followed the natives back to the camp, he brushed a finger against the back of her hand and she glanced up, only enough to give him the comforting smile that he needed, and then her eyes went back to the ground.

 

5.

Coming back from the dead wasn’t as easy as he made it look. Now that he had his memories back, he knew just how different he was from the person that had ascended. More surprisingly, so was she.

The Sam currently sitting on his couch next to him, a nearly empty glass of gin and tonic in her hand, her bottom lip caught between her lips, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her eyes in a haze from the alcohol and perhaps from something else, this Sam was not the Sam he’d known. He would have been tempted to attribute the change to her recent experience stranded on Prometheus, something transitory, and while something _had_ changed then, he knew it had been a long time coming.

Because that other Sam would never have said what she said next.

“Kiss me, Daniel.”

It was completely out of the blue and even she looked a little surprised at herself. Unsure, as if perhaps she thought he would refuse.

And he should; that other him would have refused. He would have told her that she was drunk, exhausted, emotionally vulnerable; the other him would have been a better man.

But he wasn’t the other him and if he was truly honest, he had wanted Sam from the day he had met her. Who didn’t? Coming back from the dead hadn’t changed that, if anything, the time where he didn’t remember her, where he’d seen her as a woman again and not as a friend, had only made him want her more.

So he obliged. He took the glass from her hand, leaving it on the table, and carefully made his way towards her on the couch. She looked at him expectantly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, her eyes on his mouth, her breathing accelerating, but still unmoving, as if he might pull back at any moment. It wasn’t until his lips were almost on hers, that she moved to meet him, her hand reaching for his face as their mouths clashed.

This kiss was nothing like the one they had shared so long ago. This one was wet and desperate, it was hands everywhere, it was shedding of clothes before either of them realized what they were doing, it was skin against skin. Tongue against skin. Teeth against skin.

Feeling Sam’s naked body under his own felt amazing.

It was a comfort fuck and he knew that. But it was hard to say who was comforting whom. When she positioned him at her entrance, it took all of his strength not to take what he wanted.

“Please,” she moaned, slightly arching her hips.

“Sam… you know it’s not me that you want,” he whispered in her ear. She froze; her eyes slightly panicked and her expression guilty. He didn’t mean it as an accusation; he just wanted her to be sure.

“Tonight, you’re all I want,” she said searching his eyes. “Is that enough?”

“Yes.”

And he sank into her.

 

4.

Their rules were simple: never on base, never off-world, never around someone from SGC. They had only been together a handful of scattered times, but the fact that Sam thought it was worth having rules was somehow promising. An open door. The possibility for more.

And besides, rules were made to be broken.

They had been trapped in that God forsaken frozen hell-hole of a planet for a month and the tension was at an all-time high. 

Jack was cranky, Sam was on edge and Teal’c hadn’t spoken for nearly a week, except for what was strictly required.  It also didn’t help that they all had to sleep in the same tent to conserve heat. Teal’c and Jack on the outer sides, the colder spots, and Sam and himself in the middle, with Jack next to him; something about decorum’s sake.

It was tough sleeping next to her every night, her body pressed to his, without being able to do anything about it. It was even harder the way she’d sometimes look longingly past him, where he knew Jack was.

On those days, he would shut his eyes forcefully and feign sleep until the real thing came to him. 

On top of it all, he sprained an ankle trying to wrestle a tree for its fruit (the tree won).When they finally got the DHD to work (and by ‘they’ he meant Sam of course) he had snapped at her for not having fixed it sooner (even though she had to build some of the pieces from scratch) and she had snapped back at him to do it himself next time. Jack had snapped at both of them and Teal’c had scolded them all with a single eyebrow. They finally left M2X-731.

Debrief had been almost as tense, but fortunately, rather short. The bad news was, aching as he was to get home, that they were all to remain on base for the next 24 hours for observation (something to do with the fruit they ingested).

 “I can’t take this anymore,” Sam said, stepping through his door and shutting it behind her.

“And by this, you mean…” He had a pretty clear idea of what she meant and he was hoping he could read her well enough to also know what she wanted, but considering Sam’s adamancy about rules and the fact that they had been snapping at each other not an hour ago, he’d better make sure.

“By this I mean: you being an ass, Jack being an ass, being trapped for a month only to get stuck here again for another day, the cold, sleeping in a crammed tent, waking up to you totally pressed against me for weeks and not being able to do anything about it, the way you looked at me during debrief like you didn’t know whether you wanted to do me or kill me. Should I continue?” She added with a slight tilt of the head. A dare.

“I think I get the picture.”  He smiled, closing the distance between them (only limping slightly on his sprained foot), mouths and bodies meeting as one.  “And for the record,” he added, “this was always my first choice. Killing can get awfully messy.”

When she stuck her tongue into his mouth to shut him up, he got the message.

Sam felt so damned good. Every single bit of her. Whenever this was over, whatever ‘this’ was, him and Sam, he would miss it. He was probably in far deeper than he should be, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not right this moment.

“Should we do this here?,” he murmured into her mouth, “Rules.”  It’s not that he wanted this to be over, far from it, but he knew Sam needed those rules and he was afraid that if they started breaking them, she would put a stop to it altogether.

“I know,” she agreed, her mouth still on his neck, sucking. “Let’s give ourselves this one time. I think we’ve earned. _I’ve_ earned it.”

“Mmh,” he agreed, his hands sneaking under her tank top to unhook her bra.

“You move in your sleep,” she explained. “You _thrust_ in your sleep,” she amended. 

He thrust his hips into her, then, to corroborate.

“Just like that,” she laughed, meeting his thrust with her full body, her head arching back to let his mouth explore her neck. “And you still owe me an apology for being a total dick.”

His hand slipped from her breast and found its way inside her pants, cupping her over her panties.  She moaned.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered in her ear.

“You better.”

He did make it up to her. More than once.

It was the first time they broke their own rules.

 

3.

They got careless. Sam was the one who’d always needed rules, but she was slipping and who was he to say no.

They could go weeks, months, without being with each other, and then, without him knowing exactly what brought it on, Sam couldn’t get enough of him for days in a row. He didn’t particularly want to ask, either.

That’s not to say Sam always took the initiative between them, but he could sense when she needed space, and he would give it to her.

This week had been one of those other weeks. She’d only had to look him after her briefing on their next mission (one through which Jack had been particularly impossible on her), to know he’d be expected in her room afterwards.

“What took you so long?” she whimpered into his mouth.

“You mean the five minutes it took me to get here?”

“Mmh-mhh.”

She had her hand down his pants and he was working on the buttons of her uniform’s blouse when Jack walked in.

She had her back to the door, so it was Daniel who saw him first, staring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

He froze, and so did she.

“Sam,” he said into her ear. What he wanted to say was, don’t turn around, don’t stop, this isn’t happening.

By the time she did turn around, Jack was already out the door.

She quickly composed herself, putting her jacket back on and she bolted out the door without a second glance back at him.

 

2.

He thought the Sam and Daniel days were over.

He expected the day Jack walked in on them to be their last. He expected a reprimand from Jack. He expected her to freak out, to realize this wasn’t what she wanted.

None of that happened.

A few days later she showed up at his flat, a bottle of red in hand. “An apology,” she said, and she wouldn’t elaborate when he asked what she was apologizing for.

They didn’t make love that night. They sat curled up against each other on the couch watching a movie until Sam fell asleep on his shoulder. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear (that didn’t particularly stay behind her ear) and covered her with a blanket, trying not to move too much to avoid waking her. That moment, to him, felt more intimate than any of the nights they had spent together in the past. Scarily so.

He woke up in the middle of the night, half-laying across the sofa, with Sam stirring on his chest.

“Hello,” he smiled at her, when her eyes opened.

She smiled back a lazy, candid smile. He’d always known Sam could undo him with a smile. “Mmh,” she murmured.

“Do you want to come to bed?” he asked her.

She nodded and took his hand when he offered it, following him into his bedroom.

In bed, she tucked herself inside his welcoming arms, nuzzling her nose into his neck, dropping soft kisses against his skin.

“You smell nice,” she said, the words muffled.

“Thank you,” he laughed. “You feel nice.”

“Mmh,” she agreed, pulling him a little closer. She turned inside his arms, so that her back was against his front, and placed his arm over her waist, bringing his hand against her chest.

He wished they could stay like this forever. Suspended in time, one against the other, and the urge to tell her was overwhelming.  

_I love you, Sam. I love you. I love you._

Only when she went stiff in his arms did he realize he had said it out loud. He had just broken the one unspoken rule between them.

Do not fall in love.

But how could he not? In some way or other, he’d been falling from the day he met her.

He wanted to take the words back. Apologize. But he did neither. He forced his breathing to even out and listened to her do the same. Still in his arms, but suddenly miles apart.

 

In the morning, he wasn’t surprised to wake up alone. But he didn’t expect to find her in his kitchen, nursing what looked like a cold and un-drunk cup of coffee in her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Daniel,” she whispered eventually. He was still standing by the doorway and she hadn’t moved from her position. Not even to look up at him.

 _She_ was sorry? She wasn’t the one who’d overstepped.

“I didn’t realize…” she continued. She shook her head. “No that’s not true, on some level I did, but I…”

“You love Jack,” he interrupted.

She looked up at him, sharply. There he was again, breaking unbreakable rules. This time her own rules. The words that couldn’t be said but everyone knew. She relaxed and nodded resignedly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He got closer to her, sitting down on a chair next to her and tilted his head slightly so that she would make eye contact with him again. “I’ve always known.”

“It wasn’t fair to…”

“Don’t, Sam. It’s ok. It always was.” There he was; the injured party and the one consoling. And yet he meant it. He’d always known and still he wouldn’t change a day. “No regrets. Not a single one. You?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“But maybe it’s time you do something about that other thing, eh?” He smiled.

She smiled.

A month later Jack left the Air Force. Two months later she was engaged to Jack O’Neill.

 

1.

He stops dead in his tracks when he hears the whispering.

“It’s bad luck, Jack.” She says, a hint of amusement in her voice despite the protest.

“I won’t look, I promise.”

“You _are_ looking!”

“Ah yes, so I am. It’s just that I can’t help myself. You’re the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen and I’m the lucky bastard who gets to marry you.”

Daniel squirms a little at the words. He shouldn't be listening to this, but he doesn't turn back. The words get muffled and quieter and he tries not to picture why.

After a moment, “Jack! The dress! I still have to wear it you know.”

“Can’t it just wait?” he protests.

“No, it can’t. Go.”

“But…”

“Now. Or I’m calling off the wedding.”

"You wouldn't do that," Jack laughs. "Would you? ...would you?" he asks a little more worried. "I'm going!" he adds after a moment.

Daniel hears Sam chuckle and the door closing as he waits in the hallway, unsure what to do.

“Daniel?”

Oops. How could she tell? He peers around the wall. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just… God, you look breathtaking.”

She blushes slightly. “Thank you.”

“I’ll just be off…” He gestures towards the hall, he feels like an ass for intruding.

“Come here.”

He does. He walks to her and she steps into his arms; a familiar dance. They fit each other well.

“I just came to congratulate you," he says into her hair. "I’m truly happy for you, Sam. I really am.”

“I know. You’re a good man, Daniel.” He looks at her, taking her in. “What?” she laughs, self-consciously.

Was he sighing again? He wouldn’t rule it out, she’s quite a sight. She quirks an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, so he gives her one: “It has nothing to do with being a good man and everything to do with you. You deserve this.”

She looks unsure but doesn’t protest.

“Go on!” he adds gesturing towards the door, the same one Jack left through. “Go marry the man of your life.”

“Thank you,” she takes a small step towards him and places a quick kiss on his lips, “Daniel.”

 

Later, he’ll walk her down the aisle and whisper “Congratulations,” in her ear. And the joy and pride of seeing her happy will almost make up for the pain creeping in his chest.

                                                                                

 


End file.
